


Live while we're young

by AkiraCassidy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Family Issues, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Impregnation, Incest, Knot, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jon Lane Kent, Omega Lex Luthor, Omega Lois Lane, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superboycest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, belly bulge, uterus fucking, uterus sex, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Conner wants to live with his boyfriend Tim when they both go to college, and escape all the family issues he has in Metropolis. Plans change because Jon is having his first heat, and his older brother must fuck him to calm him down. Cambridge now seems like a distant dream, because things never go the way Conner expects.Please read the tags <3
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	1. Let's pretend it's love

**Author's Note:**

> My plot with porn always has porn in it, I mean. It always has a plot.  
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

Coming home after spending the weekend with his father is always torture. Home hasn't changed since he first arrived almost 10 years ago. He was eight when Clark took him there, Lex was jailed for money laundering. His parents had filed for divorce a few months earlier without telling him. Then he ran into his dad's other family with an Omega woman named Lois and a three-year-old son. Jon.

Jonathan, like his grandfather. That meant that Pa and Ma knew about that other family. Would Lex have known too? Clark had custody of Conner after his now ex-husband was sent to prison. Because all of Luthor's property was impounded. Kon couldn't stay at the penthouse where he had lived since birth. His father was taken from him, his dad had a new partner and the punch line was a little brother.

Sometimes Conner thought Lex did that on purpose. His father wouldn't be stupid enough to launder money. If he did, he wouldn't let them find out. Lois Lane was Clark's partner. They had cubicles together in the offices of the Daily Planet. Kon knew her, she came to his parties as long as he could remember. Maybe Luthor let himself go to jail because he wouldn't give half his fortune to Kent and let that woman spend it.

Four years in prison for money laundering and management of ill-gotten gains. Conner was home-schooled. When he arrived at the Lane Kent house, he was sent to school. He was supposed to take an accreditation test that year to start college when he was nine. He grew up surrounded by the brightest minds of the century. The best scientists and most valuable, his father Alexander Luthor. He instructed him from birth. Clark wanted Kon to go to elementary school, make friends, and be a normal kid.

He did it, even if it meant lagging behind in his studies. While the elementary school kids were struggling with fractions. Conner was discussing with his father's former employees a safer way to create thermonuclear reactions to generate energy at home. Clark wanted him to be normal. Sometimes Kon would bring friends home to play with the Xbox that Liliana his grandmother, sent him for Christmas. That made his dad really happy.

The Lane house was small compared to the mansion where he grew up. Lois was always nice to him, even if Conner had been rude to her. He didn't have truffle pancakes for breakfast. Gordon Ramsey's lunch, or lobster for dinner. But he had his dad, and he could call Lex once a week. He made a lot of friends at school and Clark even let him adopt a dog. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad either.

"Welcome home, son." Clark welcomes him to the table with his wife and Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. The teenager swears to himself; Tim is in Gotham. That can only mean something, and he doesn't like it. "How was your weekend? Did you have fun?"

"Normal," Conner takes his shoes off and leaves them on the counter. "Didn't Tim come with you?"

"No, he said he had a project due tomorrow and apparently his team wasn't working," Bruce replies, Conner curses again. The distant sound of the television confirms his suspicions. If Bruce and Talia Wayne were at the home of humble reporters on a Sunday afternoon it wasn't because Kon and Tim were dating.

"It's a shame." Luthor arranges his backpack, through the small kitchen. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I hate the airplane bathroom."

"Bruce and Talia are staying for dinner." Announces Lois. "Hurry up."

The reason the Waynes are there is sitting on the old living room carpet. Damian, the youngest of their children, who coincidentally is a friend of Jon's. Conner almost went backward when Jonathan showed up one day with Tim's little brother. Timothy isn't the one accompanying his parents that night, it's Dick.

"I guess you were expecting Tim," Richard tells him looking at him from the couch. Damian is sitting in the middle of his legs. He's clearly an overprotective brother, maybe something else. Or rather, they're that something else. Jon pauses the video game by getting up off the floor to greet Conner.

"Things never go the way I expect them to." The first Kent responds, opens his backpack to get a bag of candy he brought Jon. Damian raises his face to look at Richard, the older boy bows down leaving a chaste kiss on his brother's lips. "Buy some candy in Paris and Germany, maybe next week I'll get some from Mexico or Brazil."

"Thank you, Conner," Jon responds by looking in the bag. Kon's stomach turn. He still can't get used to that pseudo-incestuous relationship between the Waynes. Even if they're not directly related by blood, they call each other brothers and grew up together.

"Share them with your little friend." Says Luthor. The first time Conner met them was at one of Wayne's galas. He was maybe 5, and Talia was carrying Damian. By that time, they had all gotten along. Things got worse when he met Tim at the beginning of high school. The Omega introduced him to his parents as his boyfriend. Jason tried to stab him with a fork, the scar was still on his arm.

Richard didn't care much whether Tim was with him or not. Jason was a case apart, they avoided each other as much as possible. Conner had taken Timothy away from that strange family tradition. Strangest of all, the parents allowed it. Otherwise, Dick wouldn't be there kissing his so-called little brother on the lips. He would never do anything like that.

He throws his backpack on the bed and goes to the bathroom to take off his earrings. He pierced his ears because all his friends did. Clark didn't scold him for it, Lex instead almost died of a heart attack. Conner presented himself as an alpha in the summer of his 13th birthday. By which time his father was already out of prison and making his fortune again. His grandfather Lionel gave him an island, Liliana named a star in his honor. His Aunt Lena sent him to Krypto because his first dog Sparkly had recently died.

When he turned fifteen and after three years away from a life of crime, Lex was finally able to see his son again. That same year he met Tim. He was everything Conner needed, he was handsome, funny, smart, and best of all he filled the void of Kent. Plus, he was also Bruce Wayne's son. Luthor blessed that union the moment he heard about it.

They'd been dating for two years and a little longer. Conner would turn 18 next summer, and Lex was ready to file a new lawsuit to get custody of his son. On top of that, he and Tim wanted to go to Cambridge University. Lionel the proud grandfather gave Kon an apartment near campus. Saying that all Alpha Luthors should study in England.

After a short shower, he opted for jeans and a white sweater. He takes off his contact lenses. One of the things Clark inherited from him was his short-sightedness. Takes his glasses from the bureau and goes back to the kitchen. He finished his project a few days ago, that night he would sleep like a rock. The families are already seated at the table. Conner settles in his place not without first asking his boyfriend if he doesn't need help. After receiving a negative answer from his beloved, he eats his dinner in silence.

"Conner. Is something wrong? You're very quiet." Clark asks, coming back from a weekend with Lex always makes him sad. It's inevitable that he couldn't imagine his life if his parents hadn't divorced if Lois and Jon didn't exist. When those thoughts invade him, he ends up feeling bad for a long time.

"I have a math test tomorrow and I'm worried." The boy is lying. It could be just the three of them like at first, watching movies in the big theater they had at the penthouse. Lunch in Thailand, dinner in Italy, and breakfast in Argentina. Lex was still wearing his priceless wedding ring. Clark had traded it in for a cheap steel belt.

"I know it's gonna be okay, son. I trust you." His dad's words only made him feel worse.

"I apologize to you, parents-in-law." Conner stands up. "I forgot I had a report to write, so I hope we can have dinner another time."

"You're welcome at our house anytime, Conner." Bruce answers, Kent leaves his napkin on the table.

"Conner. Are you sure everything's okay?" Lois insists. "Did Lex say anything to you?"

There she was again, suspicious of his father. He' not gonna throw a teenage tantrum in front of Tim's parents. He's biting his tongue like he's been doing since he got to that house and smiling.

"Everything's fine, but that report won't write itself." Conner can see the look on his dad's face and Lois relaxes.

"Don't sleep too late, if you need help you can tell me." Answer Lane. Lois is not a bad woman, Conner knows that. She loves his father enough to accept that Clark can't bite her anymore. Because he's connected with Lex.

Kent goes back to his dorm, he lied. He doesn't have a report to make, he simply couldn't take any more pressure. He takes off his pants, swaps them for his pajamas, and drops down on the bed. It's still a couple of months before high school ends, Lex furnished the apartment in London. Mr. Wayne gave them each one of those new electric cars. Their acceptance letter should arrive next week, they'll leave as soon as their papers are released.

He didn't hate Lois or Jon, but that wasn't his family.

In the end, he falls asleep on the sheets with his glasses on. The sound is distant, it is heard as his name. His eyelashes are stuck together, that only happens when he cries before he sleeps. He doesn't remember crying. A big hand grabs his shoulder, shaking it slowly, Conner manages to open his eyes. His dad is dressed for work, it's morning and it's getting late.

"What time is it?" Kent stands up in a hurry, it's still dark outside.

"Relax, it's still too early." Clark holds his son by the edge of his pajamas, putting him back to bed. "Lois and I have to go out, we have to cover a story in Indianapolis. We'll be back Wednesday morning."

"What time is it?" Conner insists, he lost his glasses while sleeping. Clark looks at his watch.

"1:20 am, the cab is waiting for us downstairs." Kent hugs his son. "Your grandmother will be here tomorrow to take care of you. Go sleep with Jon. He'll be scared if he wakes up and there's no one around."

"Yes, Dad." Kon, sigh with relief. At least he won't be late. Clark is stirring his hair, leaving the teenager sitting on the bed. " _Have a nice trip_."

Conner blinks slowly for a while. At that halfway point between being asleep and awake. He takes his sheet and his pillow drags his feet into Jon's bedroom. He opens the door by rubbing his eyes, closing it behind him. Jonathan is sitting on the bed pulling out his pants.

"Jon?" Conner presses his back against the door. There's a strange smell flooding the room. Luthor gasps in fear as he notices his brother taking off his underwear and dropping it on the floor with a wet sound. “Dad! Lois!”

The older one inhales through his mouth again, a big mistake. It's his first time in front of an Omega in heat, the taste settles on his palate, and he tastes too clear on his tongue. Jon stands by the bed, just looking at him. Conner trembles, noticing the liquids that stain his little thighs. Luthor falls to his knees, his legs shake. He's scared, his little brother should be even more scared.

Jon moves staggeringly, falling halfway down. Looking at Conner pleading, his blue eyes eclipsed by his huge pupils. Both young men are breathing heavily. Lex had told him that Omegas in heat were dangerous, but Kon could not remember why. Lane crawls, his thin arms are barely able to support his weight. The smell gets more intense as he gets closer. He stops trying to stand up to his brother.

The older boy looks at Jon's legs wet with his own juices; Conner can savor it in his mouth. He wants to taste it; Lane's face is a bright red. Luthor's dizzy. The only thought in his head is the doubt about what he'll taste is the liquid that moistens his brother's thighs. Kon extends his limbs by sitting on the floor.

"Con-ner" Jon calls him over to the older boy. Lane's legs are spread apart in front of Luthor. Conner knows that Omegas in heat are dangerous. Because they can warm up an Alpha more easily than an Alpha can heat up an Omega. He only can't remember at the time. His dick is throbbing hard under his pants. He grabs the minor by the waist and pulls him close to his face.

Luthor slips through the door, lying on the carpet. Without letting go of his brother, he carries him down with him. Jon gasps as Conner's face settles between his legs. Lane presses his hands against the wooden surface. Spreading his thighs on either side of the older boy's head.

The smell is wonderful between those thin legs. There's so much liquid coming out of the kid, Conner takes it, licking the tender edge of the hole. The taste is better than he would have imagined. He hasn't been with omega in heat before because his father insisted he didn't. Jon rocks his hips, with no experience just looking for more stimulation. His brother will give it to him, pushing his tongue into the warm hole. Listen as the youngest one screams in pure ecstasy.

Conner thrusts his tongue deeper, savoring the narrow walls. Jon contracts around him. His childish voice sobs, moving his body strongly in search of contact. Luthor notices the wetness in his own pants, his cock throbs hard between his legs. He wants to fuck Jon. Jon needs to be fucked.

He needs his brother's thick cock deep in his ass, opening it up, fucking him until his voice is gone. Conner knows that using his mouth won't be enough, he needs to knot Jon up, so he can find some peace of mind and go back to sleep. The kid screams when the older one pushes two fingers into him. He raises his hips by whipping himself against Kon's hand. The young man rushes out of his trousers. Jonathan smells so good, tastes so incredible, the sounds he makes are maddening.

"Conner, Conner." He calls out to him in a crying voice. There's a third finger joining in, feeling the entrance to his uterus. Conner grunts, noticing how Jon lubricates himself as he rubs his duct. Jon, his brother. Jon who was 13 years old. Jon who needs to be knotted up.

Kon takes his brother by the hips to lift him, Lane complains. At some point, he takes off his shirt, finds himself standing with his legs shaking like he's cold. He can't even support his own weight falling back to the ground, on the chest of the older Kent. The young man leans on his elbows, getting up and pushing the younger one against the carpet.

Jon spreads his legs, showing how lubricated his hole is. Ready to be used, perfect for Conner to open. There's a little spark of lucidity in his head. Lex said omegas in heat were dangerous, he's trying to remember why. Because they make you lose consciousness easily. He'd been Tim's boyfriend for two years, and they'd done nothing but kiss. Jon was his brother, he watched him grow up, he was supposed to protect him, not hurt him.

Besides, he loved Tim. Conner steps back, it was lucky that Jon had his first zeal at home. He couldn't even imagine what would have happened if he had him on the street. Where some random Alpha could attack him. Lane rolls up the carpet. Getting no response from a brother and sits on his legs staring at the older one with clouded eyes.

"Conner, it hurts." The kid's panting, getting into the older guy's lap. "I feel hot, please touch me here again."

The little boy asks, holding the elder's hand between his legs. Just imagine that Jon could ask that of some guy on the street. Only one, in the best of cases. He could have encountered a gang of alphas and been subdued by them all. Conner pushes his fingers up the kid's ass. For some reason, the thought of Jonathan being taken by someone else makes him very angry.

"Jon. Do you want your big brother to fuck you?" Conner shouldn't be asking that. Conner shouldn't be touching the kid. Clark told him. What did he say? Lane's pheromones, there are so many more than before, they feel dense. They burn his skin, make him lose his mind. All he can think about now is Jon, his voice, the taste of his juices.

"What?" Clark said that if Jon was an Omega. Conner was not to go anywhere near the room. That he should call Lois and under no circumstances try to attack his brother. Kon said he would never do this, **the "never" come too soon.**

"You want me to slide my penis in here?" Luthor insists, pushing three fingers into the boy's cavity. Slapping his open palm against the little ass. Lois had told Jon that if his heat came up, he should go with her. Not with Conner, not with his father. If Kon tried to get too close he should scream and never, ever, no matter what his brother might say. He would not accept to be touched by him, having sex was also strictly forbidden.

"Yes, I want to feel good." Jon didn't remember what his mother said. Conner wasn't feeling any better. His head was spinning and his senses were becoming extra sensitive, a bad sign. His heat was close, smelling of Lane had overtaken him. Lex said something else, something even more important. Maybe if Kon could remember him, it would push him back.

"We'll feel good, Jon. I promise." Conner pushes the kid back onto the carpet. No time to go to bed, Jonathan spreads his legs. The voice in Kon's head has been silent for a long moment. Pressing the tip of his dick breaks the boy, opening him, thrusting him in deep. A moan of pure happiness comes from the minor as soon as his brother stops inside him. Filling him up completely.

"Conner, I'm so full." Lane stirs, babbling about how incredible it feels. Clark made him promise not to get into bed with Jon. They hadn't even gotten to bed yet. "So big, my little tummy. My tummy is hot."

The older Kent gasps, Jon's insides feel better than any other Omega he's ever been with. Is it because he's in heat? So moist, warm, his penis is massaged by the narrow walls. Conner looks at the union of their bodies, there's still a little more to come. But he's already hit the bottom, notice how the tip of his dick hits something inside the boy.

That hasn't happened to him before. He's never encountered that hurdle. But he hasn't had a lover this young. He never chooses people younger than himself. Roxy, Tana, or Kay were all older. Jon wraps his legs around him, crossing his ankles behind Conner's back. He's tall, the tallest in his class. That doesn't change the fact that he's 13 and his half-brother. Still, Jonathan invites him in, lifting his little hips. Penetrating with his family member's dick, sobbing as it hits the entrance to his uterus.

Their bodies whip together in a wet patter. Jon clings to his older brother's shirt, his face sunk into the Alfa's neck. Conner also smells great. The older one closing his mouth over the boy's shoulder, sucking on the tender skin. Leaving deep purple marks, it has a childlike taste. Lane sobs desperately, pressing her hands on her partner's chest.

"Faster, it's not enough." The minor complaints. Conner can't feel his legs, he's in the early stages of his own zeal. He has very sensitive senses, everything is spinning and his limbs feel like jelly. Kon sits on the carpet, Jon keeps pulling him up onto the older boy's lap. He clings to his brother by thrusting his dick up his ass, penetrating himself. The boy moves inexpertly riding an alpha for the first time.

Lex had said that Omegas in heat was dangerous, but Conner managed to remember how he ended that sentence. The landscape behind Jon is blurry, sounds other than his voice are unintelligible. There's nothing more than his smell, the texture of his flesh, the taste of his skin. How will he feel when he bites him? Luthor's wondering, the taste of his blood. The way he'll scream when he's torn. The look he'll give you after the bite, begging to be fucked again.

The splash gets louder, Jon's voice breaks. He moves erratically using his brother as a well-articulated toy. He squeals, drowning in his own pleasure. Stopping with his big dick in his small, childish interior. Clinging to his lover's clothes, he screams, spilling out between the two bodies. Conner drops his face against Jon's shoulder, bringing his nose closer to his neck. The smell is stronger there. He inhales hard, sucking in the skin of a kid. He doesn't even remember where he is anymore, who Tim is or if Clark and Lex said anything.

Jon's duct squeezes him, letting him in completely. One last ring of flesh opens up, letting Conner explore his little uterus. It's sucked out like it's being milked. He hasn't felt that before because his partners were older. Had large, fully-developed bodies. Because of how young his brother was, he could hit the entrance of his womb.

It was amazing if he'd known he'd have tried it before. Before what? The sound is far away, Clark's voice. What is he saying? Conner can't make it out. But he must be saying that he should fuck Jon, knot his little brother because he's suffering. The boy needs his tiny uterus to be filled with sperm. He needs to be impregnated; he needs to be knocked up.

He needs to be enceinte.

He needs his big brother to make him pregnant.

Conner should give it to him, it's his duty. Give Jon everything he needs.

He still can't regain control of his body; he's lying on the carpet like a broken doll. That's why the alphas' zeal comes in their sleep, to avoid that horrendous early stage. His lips tremble, breathing heavily. He spills long streams of warm sperm into Jon's tiny uterus. He is cumming with that miserable stimulation and it is the best orgasm of his life.

The narrow walls squeeze him, pushing him further in. Conner trembles are sucked into that hungry womb. The kidlets out a long moan, noticing how his insides are being hit by the rolls of semen. The uterus closes by pushing him out, ending up spilling into the minor's intestines.

He didn't get a knot.

"Jon, Jon." Conner tries to raise his arm, still can't get it up. Saliva collects thickly in Luthor's mouth. Lane looks at him in glee, clouded by passion. Kon sees himself reflected in the mirror across the room. He's no better off than Jonathan, his green, almost black eyes full of excitement. His skin is wet with sweat.

Jon lifts him up again, whipping himself against his brother's hip. Conner tries to raise his arms, take the narrow waist, show his little brother the right way to ride him. Teach him how to move his hips so that he feels much better. If Jonathan was already so willing and lubricated when Kon arrived, it meant he was in heat for a long time. If Lois had walked into her son's room saying goodbye to him. If she hadn't assumed that the boy was sleeping, she would have noticed that his zeal had already arrived.

Conner wouldn't be there, under the little boy. Letting his little brother use him at his leisure, waiting patiently for his body to react. Wishing to grab him by the hair and push his face down on the mattress. The fluids coming down from inside Jon's lap stain the older boy's lap, wetting the carpet. He's getting ready to get really fucked. Lubricating his walls in anticipation of rough treatment.

The older Kent sucks and bites off as much skin as he's allowed. Drawing the big marks on his brother's childish flesh. Jon, just him. His pheromones scorch the teenager, making him burn worse than the summer sun. The young man finds an angle that pleases him, cries out louder. He slams into Kon, with a perverse wet sound. Tears of pure pleasure stain his cheeks and squeeze his lips.

The weight on Luthor's limbs begins to drop. Barely managing to close his hand on one of his fleshy thighs. Jonathan sucks his lip, his beautiful mouth red from biting it. Conner hasn't kissed him. He's moving his face closer to his little brother's. Rubbing their noses together, the boy approaches with a certain shyness. He is self-conscious about a kiss, but not about having his brother's cock spread over his asshole.

The older boy opens his mouth by sticking out his tongue, Jonathan imitates him. They brush their lips slowly, sensing each other's warmth. Touching each other parsimoniously, Conner rubs their tongues together. He licks the inside of the small, warm aperture. Showing the little boy, a real kiss, Jon sobs against his cavity. He tries to move impatiently; he needs him now partner to penetrate him more strongly. Let him move and stop sitting there like a broken toy.

Conner needs a little more time, wants to get up, and take Jon with him. Only to fall to his knees immediately afterward. With the kid under him, Jonathan moans. His brother's cock left his insides. He tries to push Kon back in, wanting to ride him again. The older one reacts by grabbing the thin wrist, standing up still wobbly. He moves forward to the bed pulling his little brother.

"Jon, be a good boy and get up on the bed." Ask the older one to fall back in front of the mattress. Jon obeys by lying face-up on the dinosaur-print sheets. Keeping his thin legs open. Conner drops his head on the padded surface. He breathes heavily, soaking in his brother's pheromones.

"Conner." Lane calls out to him, with his beautiful pleading voice. "I want you to fill up my little tummy again. It felt so good, brother."

Luthor slams into the mattress, taking off his shirt. He's hit hard by the comforting sensation of pheromones. Like, if that's what he needed, the heaviness in his legs and arms fades away. So, he can get up to reach Jon. He holds the kid by his ankles, pushing himself fearlessly to the innocent inside. Lane sobs, noticing her brother making his way back into his bowels. Conner looks at the little belly that is bulging because his uterus is full of sperm and his dick is inside.

Jonathan's chest moves in an arrhythmic way, sucking his lips. His blue eyes flutter as his brother swings and fucks him for real. Squeezing his ankles so tightly that he hears his bones groaning about the deal. Whipping the little boy's ass until it turns red, a huge stain of moisture spreads over the sheets. Above the place where Jon is being fucked.

Conner grunts, sensing his cock hitting the entrance to Jon's uterus. It will open when the boy cums. Holding his ankles, he sticks mercilessly into the tender hole. It doesn't matter if Jonathan is small, a virgin, or his brother. His ass feels better than any other, the taste of his innocent skin is incomparable. Luthor's lost himself since he got into bed.

Jon moves his hips in circles, screaming with his beautiful open lips. Conner closes in on him, kissing him, eating his little mouth. Drowning out its pitiful cries. The mattress sinks to the ground and the bed hits the wall with each brutal ramming against the childish body. Lane's tiny hands squeeze his brother's shoulders, keeping him close. He struggles to lift his ass, his stomach prickles at the evil penetrations.

"More." The kid's demanding. Drowning out his pleas with loud moans. Conner only listens to the demands of his new lover. Luthor marvels at the feeling of Jon's uterus letting him in again. Lane pulls at the sheets, bending his back. Screaming so loud that now all the neighbors must know how much he loves being impregnated by his brother.

The older one takes it, fucking his immature womb. Opening that last hurdle. He'll never have a lover this young. He holds his thighs by closing his fingers on them, obscenely spreading his thin legs. Bruises the tender skin, that will certainly leave contusions. Jon spills over his own belly, with long streams of clear liquid. Conner thinks of nothing but his personal pleasure. He stops being held by the boy's insides. Stuffing the sperm womb, Jonathan drools on the bed.

He remains stuck in his beloved brother until the uterus closes again. He takes Jon by the shoulders, leaving him face down on the bed. Holding him tightly by the waist, he slaps the reddened butt hard. Jon swallows him incredibly, his childish body adapting to the penetrations. He was an Omega; he was born to be fucked. Conner needs Jonathan to tell him.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." Order to the boy's ear. The kid's skin bristles at the proximity.

"Conner, Conner. I want you to fuck me." Lane didn't exactly understand the meaning of those words. His mother didn't use the word <fuck>, she said <mate>. "I want to mate with you."

"Tell me you want me to impregnate you." Demand in the big boy. The skin on the waist has turned red from the force, take Jon by the forearms, using him to set a stronger rhythm. Fitting into his brother's hole. Jonathan struggles with his voice trying to repeat what Conner says.

"I want you to knock me up, I want a baby." Lane's bones crackle from the banging. He spreads his legs morbidly. Screaming, cumming on the bed, Conner sucks on his back. He bites down, stopping again, digging deep into his body. His belly bulges as he takes more and more of his brother's sperm. He's giving him so much that, the already packed uterus can't take it. It begins to escape from his womb by running warmly down his thighs.

"You're a hungry little bitch." Says the older one. Something in Lane's head screams that it's not right.

" **I'm a hungry little bitch.** " The kid confirms, Conner hasn't knotted it. He's got three shots in his stomach. He's overflowing with fluid, he's full to the brim, his belly's swollen from holding all that sperm. His insides are burning, but it's definitely the best he's ever felt. Luthor presses him back against the pillows, closing his big hand on the boy's neck. "Mmmhnn Conner, it feels good."

"I want to hear you, tell me more." Ask the older one to watch the gland swell under his hand. He's not ready yet, he can't bite it yet. His skin has to be red. With one of his palms on his thin back, he invades the virginal body again. Banging his hips against the little red ass. Jon shakes, sinking his face into the childish fabric of his pillows. Biting into the material between his teeth, the fluids continue to drain from his hole.

His brother's sperm that could not be housed in his tender uterus. And the very natural lubricant his body produces. His tiny hands scratch the pillows filling the bed with feathers. From there he can watch the little hole opening up too morbidly to let it bruise the infant flesh. Conner is enjoying it more than he should, evidence of which is that he has not yet knotted the little boy.

A knot would reassure him, make Jon stop trembling and shaking violently. Of shouting things that Conner can't understand because his ears are humming. He's getting hotter, his cock's throbbing, wanting to cum. The little uterus hasn't opened up again. The older Kent grunts, squeezing his thin neck. The walls of his brother become impossibly narrow. Jonathan struggles to reach the hand that is choking him.

The adrenaline of being breathless floods his body, adding to the feeling of being fucked. It makes him hallucinate. The darkness on his eyelids is filled with flashing white lights. Like, New Year's Eve fireworks. Lane screams at the pillows. Pushing his hip back, getting his butt slapped, it's even harder than when Lois beat him up for misbehaving. But it feels a million times better, his uterus being hit by the thick cock that opens it up to the edge. It's an amazing first time, he should be bragging to Damian about how he got through his first heat.

Damian? At school, they told him it wasn't a very smart idea to spend his heat with an Alpha who wasn't his partner. If he was hoping to have a casual encounter, it was better a beta lover than an alpha. Jon can't remember why. He can't think of anything except the maddening hotness in his stomach. The way Conner's penis throbs inside him, the force with which he is hit. The sensation of his skin bristling with anticipation that fluid will come out of his penis again.

It feels great when it comes out. But it's even better to feel Conner stopping deep in his womb and stuffing his hot sperm into it. His teacher said he shouldn't let an alpha impregnate him. That he should wait until he is older and has a fully developed body. Again, he wants to remember why she gave that warning. Perhaps she was just crazy. Or had never experienced the intoxicating feeling of being filled with semen until it spilled. With the belly bulging from containing so much fluid.

The big hands of his lover take him by the hip, Jon cries out. Conner is invading that place in his tummy again. It's wickedly pleasurable to be fucked so deeply by his brother while he's cumming in his bed. Staining his sheets with his liquids. Swallowing all the sperm Kon spills into his uterus. Tying him up, even more, making him overflow with happiness as he is impregnated. Sensing how crowded he is, so much so that the semen is draining down his legs. Making the moisture on the mattress enormous, Jon doesn't want it to spill out.

"No, it's not coming out." The boy fights, trying to turn around. Wanting to keep Conner from leaving his inside. "Don't take it out, I don't want you to come out."

His brother ignores him, leaving his warm innards. Lane sobs, big tears streaming from her beautiful eyes. They're like his mother's, that sincere shade of blue. Jon falls against his stomach. Screaming as he notices his lover's sperm leaving his body in a dizzying way. Conner grabs him by the arms and puts him on his knees, forcing him to climb back into his lap.

"I'll teach you how to ride me, so you can do it right next time." He shouldn't even be thinking about the next time. That would be an isolated event, with no second or third encounter. Conner takes the boy's hands in his own. Plants his heels on the bed in a firm manner and keeping his eyes on the young man, pushes him up. "Your feet on the mattress and bend your knees."

Jon implores his brother to penetrate him in that position again. He's totally sitting on the older boy's lap, with Luthor's cock stuck deep in his gut. Pounding his uterus at every onslaught, hammering at the tender walls. Lifting the kid up with his rough scourge. Jonathan moves his hip, using his legs to propel himself. Dropping onto the penis that is maltreating him by thrusting it evilly.

The older one squeezes the little boy's hands, keeping him in that position. He smears the little hole, opening it to the younger one. Separating his childish entrails, slapping his brother's blushing ass. Lois and her father would be very angry when they returned. Ma would be mad in the morning when she noticed the marks on the boy.

Lex said that omegas in heat were dangerous. Because they made alphas lose consciousness and get warm. Conner already checked, just a few of the kid's pheromones pushed him over the edge, he lost his mind. Now, he was there, thrusting the childish body in as he would with some of his previous mature lovers. As Kay had taught him, the right way to fuck an Omega to get a knot.

Conner stops, pulling the kid down. The clear liquid spills over his stomach as Jon shakes. Screaming with his lips open, shaking violently. The older boy shuts his hands in a tight grip, tying the little boy up again. Filling his tender bowels, charging him with burning sperm. The swollen knot at the entrance to the battered hole. Allowing him to keep all the semen in his uterus and intestines. Leaving him overflowing with fluids.

His little belly is bulging, from all the cumming it is carrying. Jon falls on his brother's chest, wrapping his thin arms around the older boy's neck. Conner grabs him by the hair, approaching the mouth of the younger one and kissing him. Rubbing the innocent inside, licking his palate. Taking the little tongue between his lips to suck it. Jonathan sobs blinks quickly adapting his eyes to the darkness.

The reason he shouldn't mate with an Alpha while in heat was... because Omegas regain their consciousness when they're knotted up. The alpha's, on the other hand, became more violent after their first knot.

"Mom!" Jon screams when he notices the situation where he is. He puts his hands on his brother's chest trying to push him. The knot is still swollen inside, hard and painful. Every joint in his body hurts, his belly is throbbing because of the cramped condition. "Dad! Mom! Let go of me, Conner!"

"Why are you calling another man while I'm fucking you?" Conner grunts mad. Grabbing Jon by the wrists and squeezing him against the mattress. The boy tries to fight back, moving his hands and legs.

"Mom, help me! Mom! Dad! Conner's attacking me!" The boy calls out in the midst of the sobbing.

"They're not here!" Conner looks at him with those big, cold, hungry, minty eyes. Jonathan shakes, squeezing his lips. His jaw trembles, as tears pour down his cheeks like long streams.

"Brother, stop! Dad said not to do this!" The minor tries to negotiate. Even with the knot half swollen the alpha moves, coming out a little; hit the child hard.

"Shut up, shut up! You're the one who invited me!" Conner presses his little brother's hands against the bed, pinning him down. Jon screams, so hard he could break his throat. "Take it, bitch. This is who you are!"

"Dad said you wouldn't do it! You promised!" The boy screams, pushing his arms. We try to get out of the grip. "Conner, stop, you're hurting me!"

Jon understands why his mother gave him those warnings. Conner never said a bad word, he wasn't evil or violent. He always had a smile, stroked his hair gently. He hugged him when they watched horror movies, slept with him when his parents went out to work. His brother was the best brother in the world, he taught him to read and write. He always brought him gifts from his travels. That wasn't his brother.

"Shut up!" the older one shouts again, whipping the boy hard. He comes out of it completely to push it upside down against the bed. With his palms open on his thin shoulders he keeps pounding him mercilessly. "You say no, but you keep pushing your hip and gobbling me up like the dirty slut that you are."

" **I'm nothing like that, I'm not**!" It's so humiliating, his chest hurts before his brother's insults. He wasn't a bitch or a whore. He was a kid and Omega in heat. Even if he tries to tell himself it's wrong to let Conner do that to him. As you hit him more, he starts to feel good again. "You said you wouldn't do this to me! You promised to Dad!"

"You don't want me to stop, you want me to fill his hungry uterus with sperm. That's it, what you want. Say it!" Jon's mouth trembles, making his teeth collide with each other. Conner is very scary.

"I'm scared! Please stop, I won't tell Dad!" The hotness in his belly gets big, Kon's hand grabs him by the waist, forcing him to lift his hips higher. Being penetrated deeper. "Stop now! Don't impregnate me! My teacher said you shouldn't! You'll get me pregnant!"

"That's what you need, Jon, for your big brother to impregnate you."

"No, I don't want to. Stop it, stop it. Don't do it on me, I can't have a baby." The younger Kent struggles pointlessly. "Tim. What about Tim?"

"I don't know who Tim is." Conner notices the red, swollen gland on the boy's neck. If he bites it, he'll stop screaming, if he fits his teeth in there he'll do everything he' says. He'll call out to him in his tender voice, beg again for his brother to knot him.

"Mom! Stop, you're not my brother! What's wrong with you?" The great hand of the elder Kent closes over the kid's mouth. Jon screams into the palm.

"Now listen to me, you little bitch." Conner spits in the boy's ear in annoyance, Jon squeezes his eyes, letting out more tears. Wetting the hand that closes over his nose and mouth. "You're going to tell me it feels good. You're going to say you want me to fuck you very hard and fill your dirty uterus with sperm. Do you hear me, Jon? Do you hear what your big brother is telling you? Be a good whore and do it."

The boy denies in response.

"No? Are you saying no?" Jonathan denies it again. Conner clenches his jaw in upset. "You're gonna do it, you're gonna say you like it. Even if it doesn't and it doesn't matter if it hurts, you'll beg me to keep fucking you."

Jon's about to deny again. Conner approaches his neck, looking at how red he is, ready for it to bite him. Waiting to be branded, he spreads his lips, sucking on the gland. His little brother drowns in a moan of pure satisfaction. Lex said the most important reason he shouldn't mate with an Omega in heat. Was that Omegas get foolish after being knotted up, and the only way to calm them down was to mark them. Only then would they become submissive again.

Lex told him that he should never mark an omega, as the union would be to the death. Even though he and Clark had been divorced for almost 10 years, Luthor loved his alpha just like he did on day one. Kent still visited him, not necessarily to mate. If life as a couple didn't work out that they wouldn't love each other. It was because they came from whole different worlds. Lois was what Clark needed, and Lex was fine living in solitude.

That was the reason he hadn't connected with Tim. Because he loved him, he loved him more in his own life. He wouldn't force him to be with him, he wouldn't tame him by such a dirty trick. He loved Drake, he wanted to treasure him. That was the reason they kept their platonic relationship. So, he wouldn't rush, wouldn't have to go through another divorce, wouldn't lose the one he loved again.

Jon struggles again, moving his legs. Denying effusively. Conner snaps his tongue in annoyance. If only he could remember what his father said if only he could remember Tim's smiling face. It's Jonathan, who offered himself on a silver platter only moments ago. Now struggles because he's changed his mind. Saying a lot of nonsense to which Kon was turning a deaf ear. Fucking him rough and tumble even if the boy opposed it.

The older boy noticed how the walls of his lover relaxed, it was easier to dig into his tiny body. Even though he keeps screaming at his hand, his tiny uterus opens up again. Jon denies, trying to get away from the cock that smashes his insides. Breaking him to pieces, the boy shouldn't. But his pleas for his brother to stop have turned into demands for him to fuck him, fast, hard, and deep.

Lane screams loudly, tears streaming from his eyes as the older boy's teeth sink into his skin. Tearing at his childish flesh, breaking his muscles. The warm sensation of blood dripping down from the back of his neck and falls meekly onto the sheets. He stops struggling by spreading his legs, spilling his orgasm into the bed. Conner holds him with both hands at his waist. Digging his nails into his delicate body, he continues to penetrate his uterus with hard, deep thrusts.

Causing his previous cumshots and Jon's juices to run down his thighs, soaking the bed. The bloodstains the pillow where the boy lies domesticated. Conner strikes him hard, bending his back, the knot swells first before he begins to fill it with burning semen, impregnating the boy. His belly reaches its limit, swelling as more sperm floods in. The minor barely moves, blinking lost in the reverie of his orgasm and bite.

"I'm feeling pretty good, big brother, I want you to fuck me really hard," Jon repeats with his broken voice. Conner opens his lips; the metallic taste of blood is lingering on his palate. The haze on his head begins to clear. "I want you to fill my dirty uterus with your sperm. **I'm a good slut, please.** "

"Where? When?" He says, holding his hand to his head.

"I feel so good, I want you to fuck me so hard." Jon continues in his mantra, repeating what the alpha ordered. Conner looks on in terror as he does so. The wound on his brother's neck is still bleeding. The knot is very bulging in the little hole.

"Jon, Jon. Oh, my God. Jon, forgive me." Luthor takes the boy by the shoulders and turns him over. Bad move. The little one's sobbing, clearly hurting him. His little stomach is so inflated, Conner instinctively tries to pull back, getting another cry.

"Yeah." The kid answers. Conner cries too, wrapping the kid in a hearty embrace.

"Did I hurt you? Does anything hurt? Of course, it hurts. I was a jerk. Forgive me, Jon. I didn't want to. I didn't want to do this to you." The boy nods a little, blinking slowly. His eyes finally close. Falling asleep on the bed. Conner clings to the unconscious body crying.

He marks Jon. How would he explain it to Clark? What would Lex say? Lois was gonna kill him, and Tim. He'd lost everything he'd built with him; they wouldn't live together in Cambridge; they wouldn't have two dogs and a cat. Goodbye to that wedding in Hawaii, he had ruined everything again. Even if his beloved accepted him together with another Omega, the Waynes wouldn't. It was the perfect excuse to return Drake to the bosom of his family. Conner strokes the boyish hair, whispering apologies to him. He kisses the eyelids and tear-stained cheeks.

Drowning out his sobs, he also ruined Jon's life in the process. He couldn't be marked by another alpha, he would need his brother to go into heat, and he would need the boy. **Conner the ruiner** , first his parents' marriage, then his girlfriend Tana, his own life, the plans with his boyfriend Tim, and now Jonathan's future.

Conner cries, pursing his lips. Everyone told him he was a lucky guy, his father was a billionaire, he had a new family that loved him. A beautiful, smart boyfriend, his life was practically fixed. All lies, he had nothing. The money was his father's, it was never his family. Even if he tried hard to be normal, to fit in and please his dad and Lois.

Now those years were thrown away, Lois would never believe that that was an accident. Clark would be very disappointed, Lex even worse. It would break Tim's heart. Timothy, his beloved, beloved boy. The only one who could see through the mask of happiness he always wore. He was sad, ever since his parents separated, especially when that woman appeared.

Jon wasn't to blame, he was his brother, and he always tried to be a good example. Never show weakness. He was sadder when Tana died, she had been his first love. He kept smiling weakly saying that he would be fine. He still wasn't fine; he threw away years of expensive therapy. Because he was breaking down again. Clinging to that unconscious little body, begging for forgiveness. As if that would do any good. The knot ends up coming down, letting it out of the kid.

Conner looks at him with his heartbreak on his chest. He gets out of bed looking for his phone lying by the door. He unlocks it by returning to the bed. Sitting on the floor he holds the device to his ear. He runs his hands through his hair in desperation. His grandmother arriving in the morning.

"Alexander? Is something wrong? You don't call so early." His father sounds dozing on the other end of the line. Conner looks at the time on Jon's alarm clock. 5:50 am.

"I did the stupidest thing in my life." The younger one answers. Lex sighs across the line.

"Did you keep outside again and break the lock?" Questions Luthor. Conner has a nasty laugh.

"I marked Jon." Release it, because any further thought will only infuriate his father.

"Don't joke with me like that, Alexander." He always calls him Alexander. Conner was the name Clark chose.

"I wish it was a joke." Kent breaks down, crying on the line. "You told me so many times never to be with an Omega in heat, Dad made me promise not to attack Jon..."

"Calm down, tell me you got..."

"No, I didn't put it on. I violated him, I marked him and possibly got him pregnant." 

"Where's Clark and that woman?"

"They went out to cover a story. I went to sleep with Jon like I do every time they leave. Because he might get scared if he wakes up alone and."

"When are they coming back?"

"Wednesday morning." Lex is sighing again.

"Listen to me, when the boy wakes up, order him not to tell his parents that you raped him under any circumstances. Was he willing to do that at first?"

"Yes, he was."

"I'll send two maids and Donovan to check on the boy."

"My grandmother's coming," Conner says, his father was the smartest man in the world. He would find a solution to that.

"Martha?"

"Yes, my dad called her last night." Lex clears his throat.

"Mercy!" He yells, she's complaining of the other end of the line. The poor woman is Lex's assistant 24/7. "I need you to call Donovan. He's gotta come to Clark's place in 10 minutes, not five. If he doesn't want me to fire him. Send two maids too and hire someone to keep Martha Kent at his house until noon."

"Father."

"Take a bath and bathe the boy too." Lex is already out of bed. "He's got at least two more days of heat left, use it to convince him not to talk to his parents."

"Father, but for me."

"You have to tell his parents that everything was consensual and loving. That way, you'll have a lot less trouble than if he runs to his mother crying that you raped him."

"Yes, that's what I'll do." Conner stands up, Jon breathes slowly on the bed.

"Don't worry, Alexander. Your father will fix everything..."


	2. They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. I have other stories in progress too and I like to write short stories, so they won't be weekly updates. It took me a little longer because, I was drunk when I wrote half the previous story. My planning was shitty, I planned everything again and even then this chapter was much longer than it should have been and can't cover everything I had planned. In short, this may have more chapters than I initially thought, but I sincerely hope it doesn't.  
> I enjoyed writing Donovan, and mainly talking about his moustache. I also enjoy talk abaout Conner's previous girlfriends, a particular Roxy, I would have liked to go deeper, but this was already too dense.  
> At first, when this idea popped into my head Conner wasn't going to be sad, he would just be selfless. Then I added the background of the divorced parents, the indulgent son, and the girlfriends with tragic stories arrived alone. I hope this lives up to your expectations and that you can continue reading.

Conner throws the phone on the carpet; Jon's smell has permeated his palate. He can taste it in his mouth, it is a sweet, kind, soft, but also sad taste. A taste he should never have known, one that now only he would know. He runs his hands through his hair, sighs trying to gather the courage to look at his brother again. Jonathan lies on the bed, perhaps asleep, maybe passed out. He breathes calmly, his chest moves slowly.

The white sheets with small pictures of colored dinosaurs are stained with blood and sperm. One of the pillows that was torn during the night is on the floor, spilling feathers everywhere. Everything feels much worse being in that childishly themed room, the clock is a trice raptor, the lamp a tyrannosaurus. Right in front of him is a bookshelf with the scale replicas that Jon collects and three decorative frames.

"Jon and Kon on their first day of school." The photo was taken by Lois. Conner was 11 and would go to high school, Jonathan 6 would be in elementary school. A sour laugh comes from the teenager, as he rubs his eyes. The next one has no title; Clark is asleep on the old couch in the living room. The two youngsters too, their father holding them in his arms. The last one, the four of them sitting in front of a Christmas tree. "Kent family dinner. December 2014" Clearly, he was left over in that picture.

The boy is complaining and rolling over on the bed, he hasn't passed out. Roll over on his stomach, having the back of his head on the pillow must not have been comfortable at all. Jon sighs, stretching his limbs and then shrinks again. Conner can perfectly notice the marks his hands left on his brother's skin, his once pure white dermis. Now it was stained with reddish bruises that would soon turn purple.

On his shoulders, his forearms, his thin wrists. On his back, along his waist, the clear indication of his crime. His thumbs engraved with fire on the minor. Also, his thighs and knees are flagellated, and his delicate ankles are already purple. The sperm continues to descend from his interior by moistening the mattress. First, he should clean Jon, look for his underwear and pants. Even if they were alone in the house, he couldn't go around naked. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, he gets up discouraged, dragging his feet.

Maybe things would have been different if he had been with an Omega in heat earlier, Kay invited him so many times. "My zeal will come tomorrow, come and spend it with me, puppy". He never had the courage to go, self-conscious about Lex and Clark's warnings not to go near Omegas in heat. He excused himself to her, saying he could not escape from his home, that he was out with his friends. It was in the fall of his 13th birthday.

Kay was a partner of her father’s; she was in her thirties when she started getting into bed with Conner. An Omega who lived as an Alpha, same as Lex. "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you, puppy". He was young, inexperienced, and that mature woman was there. Touching him over his school uniform, whispering things to him that made him blush.

"Your father told me you're an Alpha, why don't you come visit me tomorrow, I'll show you a thing or two". It had been easy to tell Clark that he was working on cleaning Mrs. Jones' pool. Fixing up her garage, planting flowers in her garden. Kay would give him a couple of dollars when he came home. He should have gone with her; it would have taught him to control himself, just like she instructed him in everything he knew. "Come on, puppy, do it harder. I'm not going to break."

She was strong, she wouldn't have let Conner bite her. She didn't because she was afraid her father would find out. Lies have short legs and when Lex found out it was much worse than he imagined. He threw her out of his company, obviously with a huge amount of money involved. Kay left Metropolis; he couldn't even say goodbye. She had no phone number, no email, no relatives, or friends.

His parents had a horrible fight, Lex arrived at the small house in the suburbs, enraged. "You're a terrible father, Clark. Didn't you ever wonder what our son was doing?" His dad simply put his head down and accepted the scolding his ex-husband was giving him. He was treated like a victim; he always knew what he was doing. After that he was confined every Tuesday and Friday to Dr. Quinzel's office.

Return to the bedroom with a wet towel and the first aid kit. Putting him in the shower was a terrible idea; first he had to clean the wound and cover it. Look at the clock, almost 6:10 and Donovan is still not there. He' d make a phone call to find out where he was. He wouldn't tell Lex because he would fire the doctor. He puts the phone out loud, leaving it on the bed. He takes one of Jon's thin arms and gently rubs it with the cloth.

"Thank heaven you called me". This is the first thing Dabney says when he answers. "There was an accident on the road, many people were injured. I needed a doctor; it will take me a little longer to get there. How is the boy?"

"He's still asleep." Conner slowly rubs the towel around the wound in his neck. He soaks a cotton ball with iodine, pressing it slowly. "But it still won't stop bleeding, is that normal?"

"No, it should have bled for only a couple of minutes. Have you cleaned the wound yet?" The doctor asks, Luthor rubs the inside of the boy's legs. Removing the semen has accumulated there. His chest is pressed again, watching Jon give a long moan and stir.

"I did it".

"Tell me you didn't put him in a bathtub or put him in running water".

"No, would that be bad?"

"Of course, it would be bad. Turn him upside down."

"It's already upside down."

"Is he still bleeding?"

"Yes, tell me what to do. The pillow is soaked in blood. Besides, the blood scares me." Donovan rubs his nose; he should be with Conner by now.

"Do you know how to cauterize a wound?"

"I've cauterized things before but not skin."

"How much blood have you lost?"

"I'm not sure."

"How many pounds does the child weigh?"

"About 90 maybe a little more. Why?"

"I need you to wake him up and get him on his feet. I can't ask you to press on the wound because I'm sure you'll only hurt him more. Leave him standing for a couple of minutes if the bleeding continues, cauterize the wound."

"Dabney, I don't have a cautery. Do you expect me to go buy one?"

"You can do it with a hot metal, with a knife in the fire. When it turns red, press it against the wound, at one or two second intervals. You can't let him lose any more blood; he'll have to have a transfusion if that happens."

"Hey, but I don't have any anesthesia or lidocaine".

"How big is the wound? "

"Big, about 2 inches at least."

"Let's hope it stops bleeding when you wake him up. Now Conner, they just pulled out another wounded man, the maids should be here soon. You're a bright boy, you'll be able to do it, it's not a difficult intervention. I'll be there in an hour to do an injury report and alert the health care system, so it won't count as abuse anymore."

The doctor cuts the call, Conner finishes cleaning up as much as he can for Jon. He slowly strokes the boy's hair, bending over to kiss his cheek. He wakes up looking for clean underwear to try to dress the kid. The blood still runs in thick drops down his neck. Luthor puts his hand on the boy's back and shakes him a little.

"Jon, Jon. Wake up." The child's eyelids move, but do not open. Conner shakes him again. "Jon, you have to wake up. It's important."

"Conner?" Jon opens his eyes slowly, looking with a warm smile. Not like the one he always gets, that one is different. There is love and tranquility in his gaze, his whole aura radiates peace. That's not the morning after you join your amateur that you've been dating for 5 years.

There was no love in that act, but the boy looks at it as if it really was. Conner fights with himself, wants to get into bed with Jon again. Hugging him and sleeping with him, until they are satisfied. Just so they can mate again when they wake up. Luthor can't see himself, but his look is the same as Jonathan's. The uneasiness in his chest has calmed down as soon as the minor opened his eyes, the movement of his hands became impossibly delicate.

"Can you get up?" asks the older one. Jon denies. "Can you sit on the bed?"

"I can try". Answers the younger one. Turning around is a martyrdom, as soon as he manages to stand up straight on the bed, he notices how perfectly his spine creaks. Breaking the air bubbles that were left between them. Jon clenches his jaw, it hurts. His back and especially the back of his neck, but Conner told him that no matter how painful it was he shouldn't complain. The older boy kneels on the floor, pulling the kid to his feet. He circles the boy's waist and squeezes his back.

"Just a few minutes, if I'm hurting you, tell me." Jon also hugs him. It wasn't how he had imagined it. In his dreams he thought of Tim, during his wedding night. They would repeat their vows again and Drake would tell him with a smile to bite him. Both adults, after finishing college, far from Metropolis or Gotham. With an apartment in Switzerland waiting for them when they returned from Hawaii. He would also let Timothy mark him because they would have been engaged for 7 years. Eventually they would have children, grow old together, ask to be cremated and thus remain together even after death.

"I'm fine." The youngest answers. Not this, never this. Jon was clearly suffering but screaming at him not to lie to him was not a smart idea either. The story of how Clark and Lex had met was worthy of a movie, he wanted that. To be able to tell his children that he loved his partner so much that he even treasured him for so many years. If his father wasn't a greedy person, he would have financed the adaptation of his memoirs to the big screen just to piss off Lois.

He still feels the hot liquid wetting his palm, now in a panic he knows he must stop the bleeding. He once helped Lois get her hair cauterized, but according to Donovan's instructions the one he had to do was nowhere near as good as that one. He returns Jon to bed and gets up off the floor.

"Wait. Where are you going?" The boy's little hand squeezes his pants.

"I'll get some clothes in the drawer, I won't go far here alone. In front of the bed."

"I don't need clothes; I want to mate again." Conner wanted to overlook it, but Jonathan was still in heat. He wasn't squirming or sobbing from the bite, which had calmed him down to some extent.

"We'll mate later, now I must take you to the kitchen" Jonathan touched the back of his neck. Kon takes the first pair of underwear he finds returning to the ground in front of his brother. He pulls his underwear up over his battered boy's legs without mustering the courage to look him in the eye. His dark blue irises, almost purple like his mother's, look extremely thin because of the darkness in his pupils.

"Want to do it in the kitchen?" Conner looks at the child in disbelief. There is not a single hint of fun or joke in his words.

"Jon the bite doesn't stop bleeding and that's bad. The doctor had a problem, and we can't wait for him". The older man lifts his brother as carefully as he can. Jon has long legs; he can wrap them around Conner's waist. He sinks his face into the Alpha's neck and rubs his nose against the older boy's skin.

"You smell so good." The young man comments, as if it were the most normal thing to do. It would be if he were spending his time with his partner. Not with his half-brother, whom he attacked and sullied mercilessly. "Conner, I want you to fuck me again".

"I know". Luthor presses his palm against the boy's mouth. Even if he was ignoring that fact as much as he could, he had to sleep with Jonathan again. Until his heat passed, and he no longer felt disgusting like he did yesterday, at the beginning of the night. He might even say he's waiting for him, to heal his wounds. Rest for a while on the couch and then take it in the kitchen. He wants to beat himself up about the awfulness of his idea, about feeling so excited just thinking that the Jon's feet wouldn't touch the floor if he pressed it against the bar.

How his voice would resonate on the walls of the room, in his body shaking as he calls it. Only he will be able to smell Jonathan's zeal now, deep down he is twistedly happy to know that no one else will be delighted by his brother's scent. He shouldn't think that he scolds himself again as he enters the kitchen leaving Jon on the only padded chair at the table.

"Conner." The boy insists again. Kon checks the cabinets, until he finds a large knife. He stands motionless in front of the sink, cleaning his hands and the kitchen utensil. As he repeats in his head the process Donovan told him. "Why are you ignoring me? Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you". Luthor responds by turning on the stove.

"You're doing it, you're not even looking at me."

"I'm busy".

"Look at me!" Conner bites his tongue, turning to look at the kid. His lips tremble and he is crying. Without thinking, he moves to kneel between his brother's legs. If the Omegas knew how to take advantage of the bite like the Alphas did, no one else would call them the weak race again.

"What is it?" The Alpha asks. Jon puts his hands on the older boy's shoulders and leans over him.

"I want to do the same thing as last night again". Luthor clenches his fists, trying to divert his attention from the words of the younger boy.

"Wait a minute, first I need the wound to stop bleeding." Conner raises his face to look at the boy, Jon leans over a little more, rubbing his nose.

"If we are dating now, we should be kissing. Like you used to give them to Damian's brother". With the last sparks of sanity left, he steps back to his feet. He doesn't want to think about Tim, because if he does, I might cry.

"I'll go get my glasses; you stay here." The older one rushes out of the kitchen, breathing heavily as soon as he reaches his bedroom and takes his glasses and the first aid kit in Jon's bedroom. The younger one is sitting on the chair, rocking his feet. He takes the knife and cleans it with alcohol, putting it on the fire. Donovan said until he turns red, he has no lidocaine gel, much less injected anesthesia. Clark left a tie and belt on the back of his suit. Possibly Lois told him they were ugly, and he just left them there in a hurry.

"What are you going to do?" Jon can still feel the blood running down his back.

"Bite into Dad's belt and move as little as possible". The big boy orders the knife closer to his brother. "Stay still, if you stay calm it won't hurt."

"No."

"Jon, I have to close the wound, if I wait for Donovan to come in an hour we will have to go to the hospital, and it will be more difficult..."

"No, it's going to hurt. You're crazy." The boy screams as he tries to get out of the chair,

"Sit in the damn chair and shut up." Shouts angry Conner. Jon puts his head down and goes back up. He puts the leather belt to his lips and stands impossibly still. Kon swallows thick. Dabney said, pressing the hot metal in short intervals of one or two seconds. He adjusts the glasses because putting on the lenses would take longer and presses the knife against the boy's neck.

Listen to Jon sobbing, he would only close the parts that were bleeding. It would be stupid to subject him to that torture any longer. He drowns out another sob and shakes a little when he feels the heat again. Conner runs his arm across his brother's chest, trying to comfort him somehow. Jonathan's hands squeeze him, burying his nails in the older boy's skin. At least he is taking some of his partner's pain.

A couple more seconds and the wound stop bleeding. Conner returns the knife to the sink, grabs his brother under his shoulders and lifts him up. Jonathan clings to his partner with his legs and arms, letting him carry him. Luthor shuffles into the room, the youngest sobbing over his shoulder.

There are three knocks on the door. Conner tries to leave the boy on one of the chairs, but he refuses to let go. He turns to go to the entrance to meet four women in uniform. They carry bags in their hands, three betas and an Omega. They look at Luthor with curiosity at first, then with some surprise.

"Mr. Lex Luthor requested our services here." says one of them, walking into the house. "Stay out of the way, we'll take care of it.

Three of them go down the hall, another one heads to the kitchen. Conner returns to the chair, sitting with Jon on his legs, stroking the boy's hair and back. Looking at the TV off, he can hear the women talking to each other, shuffling things around in the kitchen. Jonathan could not go to school that day, he must have called to say he was sick. He would also get a doctor's note for both, he would ask Dabney when he arrived.

The youngest one is still sobbing, clinging to his brother, and whimpering a little. Conner kisses his cheek and hugs him. He lets out his pheromones to try to comfort him. To comfort himself too. He runs his hand down the kid's back, up to his neck and down to his hips. I could feel his leg getting wet from the fluids left inside Jon, spilling from him and soaking Lane's underwear. Conner's lips trembled, trying to force a smile.

"It's not the best advice I can give you." Dr. Quinzel's voice echoes in his head as he stares at the dark television screen. "Just lift your face and smile. If you don't want to help yourself and your father doesn't want medication, take your feelings, and swallow them.

That was his last session, the only advice he ever applied in his life. His visits to Harleen's office increased after Tana's death, but he wouldn't talk. He would sit in the chair, touching his hands, inhumanly still.

"Tana was my stepmother's pupil". Just as Quinzel was about to give up, Conner spoke up. That day seemed even darker than the previous times, he put his hands to his face and broke down in tears. He lifted his legs up on the chair, pressing his thighs to his chest. "She wanted to be a journalist, the next Lois Lane and I, and I..."

Quinzel opens a box of tissues and slowly approaches the young man. Conner was distant when she met him, he had said he was dating a girl a few months later. He became less gloomy, talking about his parents, about his brother. Everything was going great, just another success story. Harleen had thought, so he just didn't make it to one of his appointments on a Tuesday, nor did he on Thursday or Friday. A month later he showed up, forcibly taken by both parents.

"I was late for our appointment, if I had been on time." Quinzel must fill in the gaps in the plot, as the teenager doesn't give much detail. "It's my fault, I told her not to come for me at school. I didn't want to; I didn't want her to feel bad about going out with me.

Tana Moon, 16. Her father worked on the planet and she edited her school newspaper. Lois accepted her as her assistant, she spent a lot of time at the Kent house. She would watch Conner play with his brother, help prepare dinner, sometimes he would watch her too. Running upstairs when she tried to talk to him.

"It's 40 feet." Conner had said, looking at the textbook.

"What?" she asked.

"It's the Pythagorean theorem, you want to know the length of the hypotenuse. It's 40. Don't you know how to do it?" She looks at him, incredulous. Lois said she was doing badly in school. It was spring and he was 14 years old, he was a child, a boy.

"No, explain to me how it works. Tana had been surprised, by the way the boy talked. More interesting and mature than the dumb teenagers her age. Conner didn't want to tell Lex or Clark, they might distrust Tana, they might send her away and he wouldn't see her again.

"If only I had told my father." The teenager pulls his hair, Harleen puts her hand on the young man's shoulder. "I told her to wait for me, she wanted to come and get me after school. I told her no, I killed her, it was my fault."

"It can't be your fault". The doctor comments.

"A truck hit her, because she was waiting for me on the street, because I was late. Because I drove her away." He says, wiping his face with a handkerchief. Quinzel tries to make him understand that he wasn't to blame. He spends long hours talking to the boy, getting no improvement. He gets frustrated at how he looks more sober every time he returns. One day Lex goes to talk to her.

"Why isn't Conner getting better?" Luthor questions.

"He doesn't want to get better". That's the psychiatrist's conclusion. "I could recommend some antidepressants... group therapy to help him with the loss."

"No medication, I don't want to drug my son. There must be something else." Lex demands.

"This will be our last Conner consultation. I know this isn't the best advice I can give you..." Mr. and Mrs. Moon never blamed him, were kind and allowed him to cover the funeral expenses. As well as attending the funeral, they touched his back while whispering that Tana would have wanted them to be sad.

He continued to bring her flowers, white tulips, her favorite. Throughout the spring and summer. He would sit on the ostentatious grave, saying no more. Just wasting away in guilt that he knew was not his. For two long, tortuous years. That is until he decided to talk to her again. To lift the punishment of silence that he had imposed on himself.

" Conner? Conner?" The boy blinks, looking at the doctor with a smile. Jonathan rolls over on Kon's lap, rubbing his nose against Kon's neck. "You don't have to do this, son. Don't pretend to be okay, I know you're not."

"Will Jon be all right?" questions Kon. Dabney sighs, leaving the case on one of the chairs. Searching inside, he puts on his latex gloves and leans over the brothers.

"Hold it, I'll check it out." The doctor says. "Is he awake?

"Yes, I am." Jon answers.

"I want to ask you some questions, okay?" Donovan takes a tablet from his briefcase to record the boy's answers. "Could you tell me your full name?"

"I think so". The child answers, holding on to Conner. "Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent."

"What's your age?" Dabney asks, letting the boy's answers be recorded. He poses his lidocaine-filled fingers above the wound.

"Thirteen years old."

"When did you turn it?"

"A few months ago, in February." Lane replies, the cream is cold against his skin, but he is afraid to ask. That must be the doctor Conner was referring to, so there should be no problem.

"Did your parents ever talk to you about heat and mating cycles?" Donovan adjusts his glasses and looks in his briefcase again.

"Yes, they did at school, too." Lane answers.

"How's your relationship with your brother?" Conner looks up, knows where Dabney is going. The doctor takes a syringe, holding it to the boy's numb neck. Jon doesn't complain or flinch, the pain is barely noticeable.

"My brother is very good to me; he helps me with my homework when I can't do it and signs the tests that have bad grades..." The boy begins to count, resting his chin on Conner's shoulder as the doctor asks him to bow his head. The characteristic sound of the electric cautery draws Kon's attention. "Yesterday he brought me some incredible sweets."

"Really?" Donovan questions again. "I think he's an amazing brother..."

"It is, he lets me play with the gifts his grandmother sends him." The look in Kon's eyes is saddened, as he listens to the boy's words. Lex sent his family doctor for something. The medical assessment of the first heat is important, because it determines not only his ability to consent or not for a sexual encounter. It also determines whether he can follow up on his medications and history of pregnancy or abortion, in the case of the Omegas.

"Are you saying that your grandmother is not the same as your brother's? That's impossible." Dabney presses the cautery precisely, closing the wound completely. Gathering as much tissue as he can to prevent the scar from becoming too large.

"It's possible, because Conner's mom is different from my mom." Jonathan explains. Donovan changes his gloves and looks for the healing material.

"Then you and your brother just share a dad?" Donovan knows that incest and inbreeding are common, more so than they should be. There are families who adopt children in the hope of marrying their children to those adopted boys. There are blended families that have no problem with situations like these happening, sharing some of their genetic material, but not all.

"Yes, my dad used to be married to Conner's mom." The student responds. Donovan cleans the skin, removing all the cream and returning to get more iodine.

"Wow, you're a really smart kid." The doctor pulls him out. "You seem to know a lot of things. Did your parents tell you that?"

"Yes, they said I should love my brother, no matter if our mom wasn't the same." The doctor's look meets Conner's, the teenager hasn't said a word.

"And do you love your brother?

"Yes, he's the best brother in the world". Luthor's eyes moisten, letting the tears roll down his cheeks in a silent cry.

"Jonathan, do you like Jonathan or do you prefer Jon or Sam?" The doctor questions again.

"Jon is fine."

"Ok Jon, if you don't want to answer one of my next questions just say so, understood?"

"I understand."

"Do you know any other Omegas besides your mother?"

"My best friend".

"Really? Wow, that's wonderful. Can you tell me more about your friend?"

"His name is Damian, he's a few months older than me, he'll be 14 in August. Lane thinks about it for a second. "My brother used to go out with a guy, he used to come home a lot, he's my friend Damian's foster brother."

"Your brother doesn't go out with that guy anymore?" Donovan watches Conner blink slowly, letting the tears drain down his neck. Jonathan's voice sounds unusually animated.

"No, I'm my older brother's boyfriend now". Jon responds. A small smile forms on the doctor's lips. He has achieved his goal.

"Wow, I think very few people can say something like that. You are incredibly special."

"Damian is also his older brother's boyfriend." Donovan drops the gauze on the floor. He blinks quickly, processing the information.

"Really? How long have you known that?"

"Since last year when Damian's heat came up."

"Does he talk about it often?"

"Well, yes. His brother lives at home with him and his other brothers. Dami sometimes talks about them, and Dick comes to get him when he stays over to play." Jonathan explains. Dabney nods, taking another gauze to clean the wound. It is common for an Omega's first heat to come in late winter, early spring like Jon's. Conner's hand marks are too visible, but he won't talk about them in the medical section. He won't need to if he can get the boy to accept that he wanted to mate with his brother.

"It doesn't sound like you like your friend's brother very much." Dabney covers the wound with a patch and walks away with the cleanup completed. "There, Jon, the wound is healed, you can take a shower after I'm done asking you questions."

"I like Dick, he sometimes brings me home and lets Damian and me eat ice cream." Jon wanders around in Conner's lap, not turning around as he is not interested in looking at the doctor. "But not Tim, he wanted to take my brother away. Across the sea, many hours apart. My brother and I would not see each other and that would be very sad".

"I see". Donovan checks his suitcase again and sits on one of the chairs. "Didn't you want your brother to leave?"

"No, he had to give himself here. With us, with his family." Dabney takes a small pile of leaves on a board and his pen starts crossing out boxes.

"You're right, Jon. Family is important, have you noticed anything irregular about yourself in the last few days?"

"Yes, I was very thirsty and felt dizzy".

"You told someone."

"My mom, but she said I might have parasites from touching the dog." Negligence, Donovan notes in his report. Parents knew about the heat symptoms and overlooked it, leaving him in the care of an Alpha. Note, the Omega has an unhealthy attachment to the socio-affective relationship it has with its family member. Marked and unhealthy feelings of possessiveness.

"Does your friend, Damian, wear a necklace?" The doctor hits his pen against the board.

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"Because he already has a partner, so he spends his zeal on that partner." Lane explains. Conner is sure that much of this information came from the same Damian. The other boy was clearly more informed than his brother.

"Just one last question." Dabney says, as she signals Conner to keep quiet. He shouldn't do that interview with the Alpha there in the first place. Much less with the Omega still in heat, but he could leave that fact out of his report. "Be very honest with me, can you do that?"

"Of course,". Jon nods, tapping his jaw on Kon's shoulder. The older man embraces the small half-naked body in his arms, leaving a short kiss on the boy's cheek.

"You wanted to mate with your big brother" Jonathan swallows thickly, savoring the thick saliva in his mouth. His father told him he shouldn't, his mother made him promise to fight, to defend himself. But Conner smelled so good, he remembered the feeling of his arms over his body when he hugged him before. It was impossible that it was someone else, there was no one else. The Alpha kids at his school were mean, annoying, and stupid. His brother was kind, understanding and intelligent.

He had felt great when Kon got between his legs. Just remembering him made him tremble, he couldn't even imagine doing something like that with someone other than his brother. He had been everywhere, his touch still warm to his skin, causing him to shiver. The way he took it, like pulling his hair as he kissed him, making him scream. Conner wipes his nose; the boy's smell is increasing from his excitement.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want it to be someone else." Jon answers after a short pause.

"Thank you very much, Jon, I have some candy. Look, you can choose one." Dabney turns off the recording and extends a small bag of candy. Causing the boy to finally turn around. He continues with his thin arm around Conner's neck, while looking curiously at the doctor. Taking a paddle out of the old man's hand. "It would be nice if you went to take a bath, do you want me to call one of the maids?"

"I don't want to." Lane opens his hand, leaving the candy again. Returning to his initial position.

"I think you should take a shower too, now that the wound is covered." Conner puts his mouth to the ear of the youngest, who denies again. "It will be quick, just to make sure there are no more wounds".

"Will you go with me?" The youngster questions.

"I'll catch up with you, I want to talk to the doctor, okay?" Lane grabs the older boy's shoulders and walks away to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to go alone. Conner." He says and his little, almost purple eyes fill with tears.

"You won't go alone, one of the cleaning girls will take you, I'll be there soon." The Alpha tries to negotiate.

"Brother, please take me". Kon sighs, leaning on the armrest to stand up. Donovan raises his eyebrows, surprised by the ease with which the Alfa has given way.

"I'll be back soon." Conner warns the doctor, walking down the aisle with the only Omega maid behind him. Dabney notes that in his report as well.

"Do you realize what he's doing to you?" questions the older Alpha. Conner blinks his eyes at the doctor, sitting back on the couch.

"Who, is doing what to me?" He asks again.

"He asked you for something, he called you Conner and you said no. He asked for the same thing just by changing the noun to brother and you agreed." Dabney accuses.

"Since when are you a psychologist? Last time I checked you were a geneticist and obstetrician." Conner scowls, it's the first time Donovan sees him angry enough to show it in his face. The young man's countenance changes, as he reloads his cheek in his hand and breaks into laughter. Panting as he would have heard the best joke in the world.

"I know you're worried, Lex is worried too". Donovan stands up, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. He stopped laughing, just as abruptly as he started. He raises his eyes to move his face, his lips tremble as his expression changes, for the third time in less than a minute.

"His mother is going to hate me, Ma is going to hate me and my dad, he trusted me. And how do I repay him? By hurting my brother, you're right". Conner says, covering his face with his hands. "I liked that Jon called me brother, it made me feel part of the family."

"I'm not accusing you of that, you have to know what situations to put limits on. Lex is coming." Donovan returns to the couch, looking at his watch, just after 8:00 a.m. "He should be here soon; I'll finish my report and stay for breakfast. You and Jon should eat too."

"I'm not hungry." Conner responds by getting up. The doctor hits his forehead, he's been working for the Luthor family for years, he knows better than anyone how temperamental they can be. If it were Lionel or Lex, he would just let it go, but Kon is special. He was the one who took care of the entire Omega pregnancy and Conner's doctor in his early years. Even as a kid he would call him sometimes when he needed medical clearance to miss school.

"Son." Donovan enunciates, using that tone that says they are about to have a very long conversation. "You're a strong kid, I know it and you know it. You've been through things that not just anyone could overcome".

"I don't need a pep talk. If I wanted to wallow in self-pity, I'd still go to Quinzel." Conner looks down on him, with accumulated anger in his eyes, a kind of disgust and contempt expression that seems to be totally out of step with who Kon is. "What are you going to say? That it's not my fault? Well, maybe it's not, but I'm the one who has to carry the damn weight of this".

"It's not like that." The doctor insists.

"It is, it is. I should have killed myself when Tana died, so I would have avoided this." He turns around and looks at the other Alpha. His fists are clenched tightly, his arms are shaking, and he leans forward a little. "Not just Jon, Roxy, Tim. Everything, the world would be better if I wasn't here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The entrepreneur looks out the door at the scene. He takes long strides until he is in front of the minor. He's just a little shorter than his son.

"Father." Conner tries to excuse himself.

"How can you say that Alexander? Your life is more valuable than anyone else's in this world." Lex takes him by the shoulders, the boy throws himself at his parent.

"I didn't want to do it. Tell me you can solve this, please. You made a time machine, or whatever it is please, father." Conner clings to Lex as he used to when he was a child, holding the older one in his arms.

"Something less ostentatious than that." Lex responds, taking the younger one's head in his hand. Letting the boy search in little relief for his scent.

"What is it?" Kon asks.

"You will leave the day after tomorrow, I called the principal, and she will have your papers ready, you will finish high school in England". Conner walks away as if his father's touch were radioactive.

"No, no, you can't be serious. Jon, he could die."

"Let his mother worry about that." Lex approaches his son again.

"No, I can't." Conner denies with his head and his hands.

" Sir." The maid bows, behind her another bows, offering her arm for Jonathan to hold. Lex raises his face, giving the boy a look of contempt.

"It's not up for discussion, Alexander. I have made my decision, and nothing will change my mind." Luthor crosses his arms over his chest. "Have you finished your work?"

"Yes, sir". One of the workers answers.

"Well, set the table. After eating, three of you leave. You." Lex points to the Omega. "You will stay with me, we will wait for Martha Kent and Alexander, go take a bath and put on some decent clothes."

Conner looks down, turning around, Jon's little hand closes over his wrist. Nailing his nails to his older skin, Jonathan looks with a clear expression of annoyance at Lex. The maids move around the kitchen while Donovan, who is used to that kind of tension, sits at the table. Kon looks at his father and then at his brother.

"Are you hungry?" Conner asks, leaning over the boy. Jonathan nods, directing his gaze at the teenager.

"You're not going to sit at the table dressed like that." Warns Lex. Jonathan clings to his brother. Conner hesitates again, takes the Lane under his shoulders, and lifts him up. The boy closes his arms around his brother's neck, looking over his shoulder at Lex. Kon turns around, carefully placing Jon on the chair. The teenager tries to pull away, but the boy's grip remains firm on his neck.

"I'll be back soon". Conner tries to convince him.

"It hurts!" The child sobs.

"I know". Conner closes his arms around the boy's waist, kneeling on the floor. Lex jokes around behind Kon. Jonathan is dressed, the maid has helped him into his pajamas. Lane runs his legs over his brother's back. "It will only be 5 minutes, I promise."

Lane agrees, opening his grip on the older one, letting Conner stand up. The older one shakes off his pants and adjusts his glasses. Jon doesn't wear his. Lex sits down at the table, letting one of the Betas fill his cup. The silence at the table is uncomfortable even for Kon who leaves the small kitchen. Lex checks his pocket for his phone while Donovan tries to start a conversation with Jonathan.

The small hallway to the bedrooms has never seemed so long, the bathroom is at the end of it. The bathroom he and Jon use, as his father's room has its own toilet. The room is clean, even cleaner than that morning, the towels were changed, and the bath was brushed. He has no time to get in the tub, even if he would like to get in the water to try; for the second time, drowning.

Conner opens the shower and takes off his pants. In the kitchen the doctor exchanges words with the maids, focusing his attention on the young Omega on the stove. Perhaps the zeal for Jon is not as bad as the night before, he is not dizzy, his body does not burn as if it were on fire. Instead, he can feel his skin tingling, the pain in the back of his neck is almost unnoticeable because of the painkillers. But on the other hand, his mouth is dry; this is his third glass of juice, and he remains thirsty.

Jon moves his legs; his feet do not even touch the ground. The crushing sensation of anxiety is becoming greater, the tingling becomes itchy; leading him to scratch his arm. Donovan looks at him intrigued as Lex concentrates on his task of ignoring him.

The cold water is unsuccessful in its attempt to calm him down; he slams his forehead against the tiled wall, shivering under the current. In the winter Roxy Leech arrived, moving next door to her father Rex after his divorce. She peeked over the perimeter fence; she was certainly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

It was snowing and Jonathan put the stones in the doll's smile. The workers were putting in the furniture and Conner looked up. She was smiling over the fence, pulling her hair out of her face, her breath leaving her mouth like cigarette smoke when she spread her lips to talk. Kon could smell her as soon as she stood in front of him, an Omega woman, one who did not stink like her father's wife.

"Big brothers are so cute." She says, turning around to enter the Kent’s' yard. Her father was an Omega too, her mother an Alpha. None of them had remarried, unlike Conner's parents. "We came to Metropolis because I want to be a famous model."

That's what she said, Kon knew it would happen. Unlike Tana's admiration for Lois, Roxy cared little about what her boyfriend's father and stepmother thought. She had no problem accepting that they were starting to date or answering Clark's questions.

"Did your previous girlfriend die? That's very sad, but people die all the time." Anyone could call her cruel, even heartless. The truth was Roxy had a simple line of thought. "Besides, there are a lot of people in the world, the media always talks about it. I don't understand why we are so terrified of death."

"Not death." Conner says, Rex spends a lot of time away from home and Lois doesn't like Roxy. He just needs to get over the fence. They are huddled in front of the fireplace; Leech rubs his foot against the boy's leg. A couple of years older than Kon seems much more self-conscious than the smart kid. "Fear us to forget. Why do you want to be a famous model? To be remembered."

"No." Roxy denies with her head and stands up, taking one of the thinnest sheets, putting it on her body as if it were a dress. She walks to the end of the room and turns around, walking as if she were on a catwalk. She stops, looks at the teenager and throws him a kiss. "It's because the world needs me, I don't need them. I don't need the world to be beautiful, but the world needs me not to be so bad."

"I cannot refute that statement." Accept the boy by opening his arms to return to the carpet. Conner turns off the faucet, grabs one of the towels and walks to his room. Looking out the window, the house next door is still uninhabited. Rex decided not to sell it. He says, "I need a favor."

Lena lifted her face, blinking slowly to the boy. Fashion week is coming up and with it the seventh month next to Roxy. His grandmother and aunt attend it every year without fail. Not only to compare new releases but because they are majority partners of some of the biggest fashion houses.

"Of course. What's going on?" Lena asks.

"I have a friend..." Conner wanders off, sitting at his aunt's desk.

"A friend?" The woman insists.

"Don't tell my father about it." Conner asks. Lena raises her hand with a knowing smile on her lips.

"What about your friend?"

"Could you get one of your friends to let her parade on the catwalk?" The boy questions. Lena brings her hand to her chin as she meditates. "She has taken many modeling courses, she knows how to do it and she does small jobs here, she is beautiful. I brought pictures; you must see her."

"Do you know how many people struggle to enter the world of modeling? It's not a friend's launch, it's fashion week."

"Please, if anyone can do it, it's you. Nothing would make her happier than that."

"Her and all the pseudo models on Instagram."

"Please." Beg again.

"I'll see if the Dior boys have something for me..."

"Try Versace, you must see it. Versace would love a model like her."

"I'll try all my friends." Lena responds. "Send me her pictures, but I won't promise anything."

"Have you been to Paris?" Kon asks, it's Sunday and Rex invite him to have breakfast.

"Paris, Texas. Once, but I was very young." Roxy answers, bringing the cup to her lips.

"I mean Paris, France? You see, my grandmother takes me with her every year to fashion week, it's boring. But I thought that you..." The boy is interrupted when the young woman jumps over the table and throws herself into his arm.

"I would love to go; Paris must be beautiful. Besides, I could give my pictures to some recruiter." She turns to look at her father, batting her eyelashes quickly. "Can I go, Daddy? Yes? Come on, say yes, it's my dream."

"You will take care of my daughter with your life." Rex warns and then sighs. "If anything happens to her, I'll make you pay. You can go, but I need to talk to your Grandma Kon.

Kay called him a puppy, never using his name. None of them, neither Conner nor Alexander. "Puppy." For Tana it was " Boy." When she was upset, she would call him Conner, using the same tone that Lois used to ask him to clean his room. Roxy called him "Kon." And her father did, too. He was never Conner, much less Alexander, and when he was very happy, he would call him "Honey, darling, sweetheart." When she was angry, she would accentuate the letters of the nickname. "K-O-N."

The catwalk was her place, Conner knew that when he saw her parade the first time. A smile so wide on her lips that it made her eyes look small. Roxy's hands were shaking when he saw her backstage. She spoke so fast that the boy could barely understand her and tried not to cry because her makeup might run. Lena had succeeded, she had a group of reporters wanting to know who she was. A couple of agencies had already offered her a contract.

It was only a few minutes, which took him to surround the stage on the sixth day of the parade. Maybe a few seconds longer than usual because she answered a message, but a guard had to be with her. Inside it was even more crowded than outside, she did not join the rest of the models. She hadn't gone to the bathroom, she wasn't anywhere.

The place was closed, no one went in or out until that Omega showed up. Treating Omegas as objects was not something that Conner would like, he didn't understand why the Alphas insisted on doing it. But it was the only way, if something was yours, if that Omega was yours no one else could have it.

"You're an asshole." Luthor threw a glass at the head of security, his lips trembling as he grunted, showing his teeth. Lena stands behind him; the older Alpha imposes herself on the employee. Liliana speaks on the phone as she asks her own guards to check the perimeter. "My omega, they lost it, how can you tell me you don't know where it is? It's your only damn job."

"We're working on it." The man insists, lowering his head. "A team is combing the whole place, it's a big place. I've got others checking the cameras."

"If the Omega gets lost, you pay with your life." Lena threatens.

"Boss, we found her." The guard gets up when he hears his subordinate in his ear. "But I don't think the boy should see her, we'll call an ambulance, someone else can come with her".

"Miss Leech, appeared." The man warns, it was the longest hour in Kon's life. "I would suggest that Mrs. Liliana go with her".

"Why?" Luthor Alphas question. The man clears his throat.

"Apparently, she was attacked, we can't make an assessment..." The teenager throws himself on the guard and grabs him by the lapels. His green irises are shaking.

"Tell me right now where she is."

"For his and her sake I can't." Lena takes the communicator from the guard's ear.

"Listen to me well." The young woman speaks. "You are going to tell me where Roxy is, what happened, and you are going to call the camera crew to find the bastard who did this. I'm going to rip his fucking arms off."

Conner closes the buttons on his shirt and slaps himself. He adjusts his glasses, Lex doesn't like me wearing them, because he looks so much like Clark in them. But if he tries to put in his contacts, he'll probably end up taking his eyes out. Because he's remembering Roxy at that moment, as he looks out on the yard of the neighbor's empty house. Rex's words stay with him, every day of his life, in that situation even more than ever.

"You are cursed." The father says with his eyes full of tears, his voice breaking as he hugs his daughter. She denies, says she's fine. He tries to get the Omega to relax. "You destroy everything you touch, you can only harm, you are made to harm."

"Rex." Kon is also sobbing.

"You ruin, you devastate, you destroy!" Rex continues to scream. "Don't ever come near my daughter again, ever. I won't let you see her again; you are a black widower and if she spends any more time with you, she could die. You ruin, you are a professional ruiner. Things will never work out for you, fine".

"Father, please. It wasn't his fault." Roxy tries for the thousandth time.

"I hope you'll never be happy." Rex wipes his face in anger. "That you remember my daughter every day of your damn life."

He did, as he did Tana and Kay. He always looked at his past mistakes, trying not to repeat them. Somehow, he managed to make new ones, worse and worse. At least that's how he saw it. He goes out into the hallway, guided by the smell of waffles and egg. Jon scratches his arm, his neck and gets off the chair as soon as he sees Conner appear again.

"What's going on?" the older boy asks gently. He takes the boy by the waist to carry him again. Jon is affectionate, the physical contact between them is not something strange, Clark also usually hugs them, and Lois is also loving. But even if they are used to cuddling, the fact that Jonathan wants to be on top of him is already too much.

The kid denies, the discomfort begins to dissipate little by little. Conner takes his chair, holding Jonathan and settles down on it. The glasses a little fogged up from the effort, Lane is no longer as small as he used to be. That year he had told his mother to stop kissing when she took him to school, he was growing up. Becoming an adult.

Jon sits on Conner's lap like he used to when he was younger, when he wasn't tall enough to reach the table and his highchair was too small. Once his hair tickled his older brother's chin, now he is tall enough to look him in the eye. He passes his arm over Kon's shoulders, rubbing his cheek against the older brother's. Maybe it's just his imagination, because none of the others present are impressed, but he can swear he hears the boy purring.

Conner is not hungry, even when a plate of perfect waffles is placed in front of him, he only feels nauseous. The young man rolls over on his lap and that is not good, he still smells. Now he is cleaner, his aroma not mixed, he can distinguish it better than the previous night; for now, it is not so intense.

Jonathan smells like aniseed candies, a little like his mother smells. There is a slight taste of ginger, as Clark smells, but it is less perceptible than the intense anise on his palate. The boy adjusts, taking the silverware from the table, ignoring Lex and the doctor. Donovan drinks a tea and Kon is not in the mood to force a conversation. Lane cuts a piece of maple-filled waffle and brings his fork to his brother's mouth.

Lex looks up, meeting his son. The businessman continues to type on his phone while watching Kon's reaction. Conner squeezes his lips and yields the competing glances down his face, addressing Jonathan. The purple orbs are still incredibly dilated, reflecting the state of excitement in which he is still.

"I'm fine, you eat it." The minor Luthor gently excuses himself. Lex rolls his eyes in discomfort, rising from the table to head for the small door leading to the backyard.

"Donovan, you're coming with me". The businessman orders. The doctor sighs, leaving his egg half eaten, wiping his moustache with a napkin. He takes a last sip of his tea and gets up. "Catch me outside, as soon as you can."

That doesn't sound like a suggestion, it's an order. Conner wraps his arms around Jon's waist, while he nods. He tastes the saliva in his mouth, looking into the boy's eyes. Lane slowly batts his eyelashes, lifting his face, his nose rubbing against the older boy's. He also tastes Kon, much stronger than yesterday, even overpowering the maple candy. Jon doesn't know one way to compare it, he has never smelled anything like it.

A bit like wheat flour, but not like flour. Sometimes his father drinks beer and it is also similar to beer. But not totally to that drink, in his mouth it is not exactly bitter, it has some sweet tints, similar to corn. No matter how much he tries to find a kinship; nothing he has eaten or smelled feels like his brother.

Jonathan lifts his face, just enough to taste the older boy's breath in his mouth. He moistens his lips, separating them as Conner approaches him. Yesterday he barely gave him a couple of kisses, that same morning when he asked for one, he refused. Now he seemed to need it, as if a force stronger than gravity was pushing him over the younger one. Kon brings his mouths closer as Lane's still small hand closes over his shirt, pulling him a little.

His mouth tastes even better than the day before, the candy spreading through his mouth as he pushes his tongue into the small, moist, warm cavity. Jonathan moans, loud enough to catch the attention of one of the maids near the stove. Conner's hand goes up the kid's back, passing over the bite and causing the youngest one to sob.

Conner exhales strongly, closing his fingers over the boy's slightly curly hair. Moving his lips over Jon's, pulling the dark curls to make him lift his face. Rubbing his tongue against the youngster's, those were Jon's first kisses, the ones he would remember and treasure. Those that his older brother gave him in his first heat.

The older one walks away, leaving his lover panting. Jon squeezes his lips, looking at Conner with a red face. His beautiful eyes glow with a few tears, his lips swollen with how rude Conner was when he kissed him. He moves his eyelashes in an attempt to flirt and stirs himself over Kon. The bigger guy's dick is hard against his ass.

"Go to my room and wait for me there". Order the older Kent before Jonathan can make any more demands and he ends up giving in. The younger one nods, leaving his place on Conner's legs, one of the girls offers her arm to support the wobbly boy to move. Kon inhales and exhales, calming himself, drinks the half-filled glass of juice on the table and gathers the courage to face his father.

Donovan touches his mustache with one hand while showing Lex something with the other. Both sitting in the old outdoor chairs, Lex frowned deeply, so much so that his eyebrows almost coiled. Conner's heart beats so loudly in his chest, it echoes in his ears that he can't hear the conversation until he is too close.

"Father." The teenager stands up straight, calling out to his parent in a serious tone. Trying to show as little hesitation as possible.

"This is not your fault, Alexander." Lex moves his hand to offer to sit down, Conner immediately does so. "This is Lois Lane's and your father's fault; I called my lawyers and explained the situation. With Donovan's report we could file a negligence report, you would come back with me and well, the child will go with the Kent’s or the Lanes, it doesn't matter."

"With the bite..." Dabney fits the lenses. "Your father says you were dating another Omega, you can bite him. This way you would break the bond, but it has consequences."

"For Jon, he gets all the bad stuff." The young man says with clear annoyance. Lex gets up from the table, slapping his son hard. It's the first time his father raises his hand to him.

"This isn't only about you, Alexander." Lex sits down again, looking at Conner. "Wayne Enterprises in its automotive branch was offering us a $100 million contract, and it was going to close when you and that boy went to Cambridge. Do you know how many people will lose their jobs if we don't sign that agreement?"

"Father..." Conner touches his cheek, not finding an argument.

"You have a responsibility to the Wayne family; you can't just walk away." The man continues to list. "Bruce and Talia talk about you, that boy Tim loves you, you can't just throw that away".

"You think I don't know that?!" Conner screams, leaving even Donovan paralyzed. "Mr. and Mrs. Wayne will not accept that Tim is with me if I have already marked another Omega."

"You're not going to tell them or anyone else". Lex says. "You will say Lionel is convalescing and wants to see you, Timothy will follow you. I'm sure of it, cry on the phone and tell him that your beloved grandfather is having a very bad time, that you need him, and he will do it".

"I can't." Kent looks down, looking at his hands.

"Forget what happened, if you do what I say, everything will be fine."

"But there is another problem, perhaps the least of all." Donovan interrupts his boss. "The child could get pregnant, it's a low possibility, because the pregnancy rate in male Omegas is very small, but there is always the possibility."

"Shut up, Donovan." Lex demands.

"It's my duty as a doctor to inform you, Conner. When your father and his wife return, I must tell them, too."

"How probable?" Conner questions.

"Very little, about 3 or 5 percent, plus your reproductive system may be too small. Although..." Dabney touches her mustache. "In the very remote case that the pregnancy is positive, it would be high risk. It could not be continued."

"Thank you, Donovan." Luthor says with a visible tone of sarcasm. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because you were going to threaten me not to tell Conner". The doctor answers. "Anyway, it's just the procedure, in a month we'll give him a pregnancy test if his heat doesn't come up as it should, but I suggest you do what your father says. He'll be fine, for a while, when the bond breaks other alphas can smell him and everything will be just like before."

"What if he's pregnant?" Kon questions.

"He won't be pregnant." Dabney answers.

"But there is a possibility. What if he is?" Dabney squeezes his lips, causing his mustache to move.

"In that case, he would die. If you break the bond he dies. But don't be alarmed, doing it now is totally safe, at least until his second heat comes." Donovan explains, looking at Lex nervously. "I mean, as soon as Tim boy gets here, you create a new bond with him. That way even if he's pregnant he won't feel attached to the product, his own body will reject it. It works out well for everyone."

"Donovan and I will wait for Martha here". Lex speaks again. "When you go inside tell the maids to come to the yard, I'll take care of your grandmother."

"I will, Father." Conner sighs, leaving his place in the chair. He moves slowly into the house, through the kitchen. "My father needs to talk to you."

Says the teenager to walk down the hall, inhaling in front of his bedroom door before giving up the courage to open it. Lane is sitting on his bed, without his pants, looking up as he smells the room. The world of smells is totally new to him, he can feel his brother in the bed, the sheets, in the closet, everything inside smells like Conner and he loves it.

Conner closes the door behind him, locking it. The boy's face moves, to look at him. With a small smile painted on his lips, Kon moves forward to the bed, taking off his glasses and leaving them on the bedside table. He bows down, kneeling on the floor. He takes the thin ankle in his hand, looking at the marks of his fingers on the kid's skin. He is horny and so is his little brother, but unlike the night before they are both very aware of their situation.

Jonathan looks at him curiously as Kon brings his mouth to his ankle, leaving a short kiss. He climbs up, by his leg separating his lips to taste the meat in his mouth. Maybe it is because of the bite, but none of his previous lovers have had such an incredible taste. Conner reaches the inside of his young brother's thighs, scratching the dermis with his teeth, the boy's voice becomes slightly louder as he bites his lips.

The teenager concentrates on that area, raising his hands up to the waist of the teenager. He takes the edge of his bright green underwear with red dinosaurs, slowly pulling it, sliding the garment down Jon's legs. Let the clothes fall to the ground by taking the boy by the back of his knees, separating his legs. Jonathan leans on his forearms, allowing the more experienced to guide him.

His brother's tongue is pressed slowly over his hole, savoring the natural lubricant of the Omega's body. Lane shudders as soon as the warm appendix enters his body, moving in its center. Jon presses his lips, knowing that the maids are still in the house. Conner walks away, sticking out his tongue to push it into the child's cavity again.

Trying to dig as deep as possible, he moves inside his brother. His brother's legs try to close, when a shiver runs down his spine, but the older boy's hands remain steady. His hole is so soft and wet, that he will not put up any resistance when he gets inside it. Conner goes up, taking the little dick in his mouth, getting a long moan from Jon, causing the younger one to cover his mouth with his tiny hands.

Conner sucks it slowly, delighting in the youngest's choked voice, and climbs up his stomach, meeting the boy's shirt. He pushes Jon so that his entire thin body is on the bed and slowly opens the buttons. He approaches the boy's chest, taking one of the nipples in his mouth while pulling the other. Lane's feet rub against the sheets, squeezing his fingers. Her hole throbs, longing to be filled by the older boy.

Jon sobs, spreading his legs to give the older boy space, lifting his hips, showing him when he is desperate. Conner continues to work on his chest, taking the button between his teeth and pulling on the tender flesh. He breaks the suction with a wet sound and goes up to Lane's neck, focusing on his ears, his cheeks and finally his eyes meet. The kid blinks, letting the tears of pleasure leave his eyes.

"Conner?" The child questions. "Are you going to fuck me like yesterday?"

The older one separates his lips, doubting his answer. It is his duty; at that moment it really is. He can't abandon it while he's in heat after he's marked it. But he said horrible things to him the day before, he wanted to be less bad, to give him a better experience than being subdued and fucked until he passed out.

"Yes, let's mate." Confirms the older one, his hand descends to the kid's thighs, taking one of his limbs and carrying it to his chest. Jonathan gasps as he watches Kon retreat, pulling his shirt out of his pants and opening the button, followed by the zipper.

Now Jon can see him completely, how big his brother really is. His dick hard against the kid's stomach, Lane wonders how that was inside him the night before. Conner undoes the buttons on his blue shirt, dropping it to the floor, joining Jonathan's clothes. He holds the base of his limb by pressing the tip over the boy's hole, warmth between his legs making the minor sob in anticipation of what is to come.

Kon pushes himself slowly, much more gently than the night before, but like this one he finds the same limit again. Without being able to enter completely into the narrow interior of the boy, he stops. Jon shakes slightly, his lips are red from being bitten, he lets out a long moan, opening his mouth. His little hands hold tightly to the sheets while his tearful eyes look at his older brother.

"My little tummy." The younger one articulates, watching the small lump form on his belly. Showing how deep his brother reaches inside. "It's so hot, in my tummy".

Conner squeezes his lips and bites his tongue, containing the obscenities he wants to say to the boy. That's not him, he never says things like that, even when he mated with other couples he didn't. Luthor adjusts on the bed, resting his hand on the mattress, swings his hip, getting out a little from the narrow interior of the boy, pushing himself to the bottom. Lane sobs, squeezing his lips, preventing his voice from being heard.

The smell of younger kid continues to spread throughout the room, the smell of aniseed, hot, zeal. Not as desperate as before, it still fills the head of the Alpha with perverse fantasies. Jon's fine body bounces with every blow that Conner gives him, making him sob harder and harder. Kon keeps the same rhythm, being as soft as he can, giving the cavity time to get used to it.

He doesn't need it; the idea keeps hitting his head. Remembering how easy it was for Jonathan to take it before, how he slipped it in smoothly, and fucked him roughly. How his voice sounded wonderful as he screamed incoherently, moving his little hips to let his attacker know how much he liked being spoiled by him.

Do it harder, he said to himself. He hesitates for a moment, stopping inside Jon, moving his hip in circles. The boy's eyes open wide, his lips part and he look in panic at the older boy, groaning as he leans on his back. He can feel the limb moving in his bowels, hard and throbbing, hitting his walls. The skin on his stomach also moves, showing the trajectory of the teenager's dick.

No problem, his consciousness insists.

He likes it, that's the omegas. Lionel said it, now do you believe him.

"Brother..." Jon's little hand rests on Conner's chest, talking between gasps, his voice is heavy, a little incomprehensible because of the saliva accumulated in his mouth. " Harder, do it harder, please."

The older boy's eyebrows raise, there doesn't have to be any love in that act. Because he doesn't love Jon, not like that. He just has to help him cope with his heat, to convince him not to tell his mother that he' s really abusing him, to tell Martha and Clark. Get him to accept the blame, because for the first time Conner didn't carry a burden for something that was out of his control.

He takes the boy by the shoulders, rolling his body without getting out of it. Closing his hand over the mouth the youngster, separating his legs beside the hip of the minor, sways without the least consideration in the thin body. He can hear Lane screaming against his skin, tears wetting his hand, but his warm interior lets him in without a hitch. His little thighs tremble, as the boy's little dick wriggles out, staining the sheets with his natural lubricant.

"Jonathan was a very bad boy." Says the teenager in the boy's ear, his voice sounding deeper from the effort. "Seducing your big brother to fuck you, wasn't he?"

Lane nods, clutching his eyelids, his voice soothed by the older boy's hand over his mouth.

"Waiting for us to be left alone to offer you up as the little whore you are." Conner continues, he can feel the small uterus open, letting it hit his inside, the voice of the smaller one vibrating against his hand, while the tiny body sucks it in. Kon gasps behind the youngster, opening his hands to grab him by the waist. Lane's face falls to the bed, whimpering as he feels a knot swell in his bottom. Spurts of sperm, flooding his belly.

"Forgive me." Jonathan feels the need to apologize. He drools on the bed as Conner pulls him down to hold the knot. His brother's hands are on his chest, pulling on his nipples, while his mouth closes over one of his shoulders. Jon is still panting, taking his brother's arms between his fingers, pushing his hip back, as both lie on the bed.

"With this tiny breast, do you plan to breastfeed our children?" Conner questions, Lane denies. "How can you ask me to impregnate you when you are such a lousy mother?"

"I don't know, not at my breast. Wait." The boy's fingers tighten in Conner's arms as he pulls on the skin. Jon's feet move, as if he were trying to fight. The slightest sobbing followed by a visible whimper of sadness. "Don't you want to have babies with me anymore?

"You can't give me good babies."

"I can." The older boy's hand goes up to the kid's mouth, forcing two fingers into its cavity. Moving his appendages into the moist area. While continuing to pull on his nipple with the other. Jon closes his lips, sucking his brother.

"Do you want me to get you pregnant? Do you want to be the mother of my children?" Kon asks again. Leaving the boy's mouth, he closes his hand over the front of the boy's neck. Pulling at the boy's youthful face so that he can look into his eyes.

"Yes, I want you to impregnate me, that's what I want". The youngest one says with desperation.

"But you must not tell me that". Lex said he wouldn't die, maybe another alpha could bite him, and everything would be fine. "You have to tell Dad and your mother."

Jonathan doesn't respond, not with the quick submission he had before.

"I can't. Dad said no, my mom will be there". Lane falls silent when Conner's hand is pressed against his neck. Kon has seen Lionel threaten the Omegas in a similar way before, knocking the air out of them by looking into their eyes and using his influence. He never thought of doing anything like that, because his father was an Omega, his father's mother was. It could be the first selfish decision he was making, surely the worst of all the choices he had to make.

"So, you don't love your big brother, Jon. You don't love me?" The kid's eyes tremble, fear is visible in his features, Lane's hands take the arm that holds him, and Conner opens his fingers, letting him breathe again. "Can't you even do that for me?"

His grandfather would not have been so kind, he would have threatened to kill him. Drowning the omega until his face turned red, he would drop it to the ground and step on his chest and then make demands. He would do this with his stockbrokers, secretaries, and some associates. When he would go to Luthor Corp. and Lionel would show him what an alpha Luthor should be. Maybe his grandfather was right, the mere fact of being an Alpha and a Luthor made him bad.

"I'll do it, I'll tell Dad we'll have kids". Lane hiccups, gasps for control of his fear.

"No, you'll tell him you want to, you want to have my children. That you always wanted them."

"Yes, I always wanted to have children with you, brother". The boy's lips tremble, trying to replicate the smile Conner gives him.

"Good boy, you are a good boy and in return your brother will make you feel good." Conner takes the little dick in his hand, as he continues to pull on the boy's chest. Touching his brother's limb skillfully, Jon sobs, without holding back his voice.

"No, my breast. It feels weird." Jonathan begs.

"I must touch them, so that they will grow up and I can give milk to our children." Conner responds with too much certainty, the knot low enough to move again. Pounding his brother's uterus, pulling at his chest, and listening to him whimper for more he remembers Lionel's words: The Omegas don't deserve our respect, because even they don't respect themselves.

Jonathan pushes his hips, holding Kon's hand tightly to ask him to go faster. Moaning in such an obscene way that passers-by on the street are likely to hear him. The saliva coming down his corners and his eyelashes fluttering, the little embarrassment he had at the beginning vanished completely.

Martha gets out of her truck, the windows and doors of the house are closed, a fact that is, without a doubt, strange. Conner would leave a window open or perhaps the back door. A woman opens the front door as soon as the old lady approaches, closes it immediately after, and bows.

"They are waiting for us in the backyard." The young woman in the uniform reports. She circles the house, stopping when she realizes that Martha is not following her. "Mr. Luthor is waiting for us in the backyard.

Explains the girl now, Martha looks at the young woman in amazement, but follows her. Lex is sitting in the old garden set next to a slightly older man, the businessman stands up as soon as he looks at Mrs. Kent. This only makes the old woman more confused.

"It's good to see you after so long, Martha." Lex takes her hands and greets her, as he used to do when he went to the farm.

"You'll forgive my lack of emotion, Lex. I'm really happy to see you again, but did something happen?" She is certainly a smart woman, Lex sighs and sits down again. Martha does the same.

"Martha, I ask you to please listen to me until the end."

Follow me on Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn that the following chapters will be just as loaded, I am experiencing a new type of writing and I like the way it looks. I would also be incredibly happy to read your opinions and suggestions, it is always good to get feedback to improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Conner uses Father for Lex and Dad for Clark. Expect an update soon. This started because I just wanted to see Conner fucking Jon. I didn't think anyone else wanted this, too.


End file.
